


Laser Tag

by Winiter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf reinds, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, michael doesn’t think things through, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winiter/pseuds/Winiter
Summary: Michael, Jeremy, Rich, and Jake all are playing laser tag.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I went out and played laser tag with my best friend for her birthday and almost took down a wall by running into it at full speed.

“Michael! What the hell was that?!” Jeremy cried out as he dove behind a wall shaking his head as he watched Michael casually walk back to the spawn point with a stupid grin.

“It worked didn’t it?” Michael answered cheerfully as the sound of him respawning rang through the air.

“I didn’t mean to go diving over a barrel into their base!” Jeremy groaned, pulling Michael down next to him. “Just think before you do something again!”

Michael rolled his eyes as he poked his head around the wall, seeing Rich making his way over quietly. “Okay, I’ve thought about what I’m going to do.”

“Thank you, now-“ Jeremy didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before Michael jumped out at Rich, scaring him before killing him.

“Revenge!” Michael yelled happily as Rich put a hand over his heart, trying to calm it down.

“Michael! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Rich frowned as Jake came around the corner, killing Michael.

Michael let out a groan as he watched Jake walk over to Rich confidently, looping an arm around Rich’s waist. “See? We won fair and square without needing to dive over a barrel.”

Jeremy took the opportunity to come out from behind the wall and kill Jake, catching them off guard as Michael grinned. “Sorry but I’m pretty sure me and Michael won this.”

Michael high fived Jeremy as the buzzer sounded, crowning them the winners. “We told you guys that we would win this because nothing can stop us!”

Rich rolled his eyes with a huff. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> AP Euro is killing me with work and I really should stop procrastinating the work and the next chapter of my ongoing story.


End file.
